


Foolish Distractions

by R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Clumsiness, Convincing, Distractions, F/F, Homework, Kissing, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: There are times that Arisa just doesn’t get Kasumi at all.Kasumi and Arisa are working together on their homework when Kasumi interrupts the other girl with a strange request.





	Foolish Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Me Last Night: "I forgot about Pocky Day, but I doubt I'll write anything. There's not really much I can do with the idea."
> 
> Me Today: "Have you considered KasuAri?"
> 
> Why do I do this to myself?????
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> If you do, I post quite a bit of writing updates and previews on my twitter (twitter.com/roguewrites) as well as other Love Live and Bandori content (plus some other stuff).

There are times that Arisa just doesn’t get Kasumi at all.

They might be just sitting down together peacefully, doing some homework or watching a movie and then Kasumi will just come out with such a random request that just leaves Arisa not knowing how to react.

Today is the former of those activities. They’re sitting there, trying to figure out the answers to the questions on their maths homework, although it’s mostly just been Kasumi getting frustrated and asking Arisa for help, when all of a sudden, Kasumi taps Arisa on the shoulder.

“What is it?” Arisa puts her pen down mid-sentence and turns to look over at Kasumi. What she sees catches her off guard. Kasumi is sitting there with a small stick of pocky sitting in her mouth. Arisa immediately feels her cheeks heat up. _Does she want to…_ “K-Kasumi… what are you doing?”

“Let’s play the pocky game!” Kasumi says through her lips as she tries to not let the stick fall from her lips.

“H-Huh?” Arisa blinks for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Kasumi is trying to say. “No way!”

“But it’s pocky day.” Kasumi tilts her head to the side, as if she’s trying to figure out why Arisa doesn’t want to play.

“Th-That doesn’t mean we have to play.” Arisa looks over to the desk where their homework is lying. “W-We have homework to do.” Then she sees the box of pocky sitting on the desk. “Wh-Where did you even get that from anyway?”

“Arisa!” Kasumi protests in her usual singsong way. “Please!”

“I-If I say yes… will you shut up about it?”

“Come on!”

“F-Fine…” Arisa slowly looks back over to Kasumi, her heart starting to beat faster in her chest, only for her to be greeted by the other girl jumping into her arms, tackling her to the floor. “K-Kasumi!”

Snap.

Both girls hear the sound.

Arisa looks over at Kasumi who’s now hovering over her with slightly less than half a stick of pocky sticking out of her mouth. “What did you think that was going to happen when you did that?”

“Ehehe… sorry.” Kasumi brings a hand up behind her head and rubs the back of it. “I’ll get another one.”

“There’s no point now…” Arisa looks at the half of a stick that’s still in Kasumi’s mouth. _This way it’ll be over quicker… right?_ She starts to sit up a little, propping herself up with her arms. “L-Let’s get this over with.”

Kasumi slowly leans forward, trying to get the stick of pocky to slip between Arisa’s lips. Instead, she ends up poking the other girl in the cheek.

“S-Stop that… you’ll snap it again!” Arisa moves her head to place her lips on the other end of the stick.

As soon as she does so, she starts to see why going with a shorter stick was a worse idea. Their lips are mere centimetres apart, she can see Kasumi’s purple eyes staring into her own. The beating of her heart increases even more and she can feel the heat in her cheeks flaring, sending a slight feeling of electricity coursing through her body. _Why did I agree to this?_

Kasumi makes the first move, slowly biting forward, closing the gap between their faces and making Arisa’s heart race even more. Before Arisa has the time to get used to this distance, Kasumi starts to bite forward even more and Arisa finds herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer, bracing herself for what’s to come.

Which turns out to be, Kasumi’s nose pressing against her own.

“Ow!” Arisa’s eyes immediately open and what’s left of the pocky stick falls onto the floor below them. “Kasumi, you’re supposed to tilt your head!”

“Sorry… I guess I forgot…” She rubs the back of her head again sheepishly.

“Try again… this time… you just stay there…” Arisa doesn’t realise what she’s saying until the words have left her lips. _I have to be the one to do it now?_ She opens her mouth to take back what she just said, but she sees a gleam of excitement in Kasumi’s eyes, another stick of pocky already between her lips.

Arisa shuffles closer towards the girl and places her lips on the other end of the stick. _There’s no going back now._ It is made easier by the stick being longer, giving herself more time prepare herself

Once she reaches the halfway mark, her heartbeat returns to its fast paced manner, her palms start to sweat a little and she sees Kasumi’s eyes slowly close. _Okay… here goes…_ She closes her own eyes, tilting her head to the side. Her hand instinctively reaches up to cup the other girl’s cheek and, before she knows what’s happening, their lips are pressing against each other.

It’s now that Arisa realises why people play this game, the buildup of emotions before the kiss just exaggerates the intensity of the emotions that are released and it feels like someone has set off an explosion inside her as all the tension of the past few seconds is released in an instant.

Kasumi’s lips are soft against her own, but there are a few crumbs that are left on them, causing a slight smile to appear on her lips. A pair of hands rest on Arisa’s hips as they pull her slightly closer, interlacing their legs and causing their chests to press slightly together. The electricity that had coursed through her body before kicks off again, sending a wave of excitement through her entire body.

When they finally break away, Arisa finds herself wishing it had lasted longer. She opens her eyes to find Kasumi staring at her. Her cheeks start to buzz harder. “C-Can we go back to our homework now?”

“Awww… I wanted to do it again.” Kasumi’s face falls and she looks disappointed. “Did you not like it?”

 _Don’t ask me that!_ Arisa looks to the side. “Of course I… didn’t hate it…” Kasumi’s hands leave her hips. “If… we manage to get the homework done… maybe… I’ll let you do it again.”

Kasumi’s face lights up again. “Really!” She quickly turns back to the desk and starts to scribble on the page.

Arisa’s lips curl into a smile and she does the same. After she completes the next question she glances over at Kasumi. The girl is chewing the top of her pencil as she tries to work out the answer to the next question, her face the perfect picture of determination. Arisa’s smile widens. _You’re such a dork sometimes, Kasumi… but I love you for it._ Her cheeks start to heat up again at the thought and she quickly turns back to her paper.

There are times that Arisa just doesn’t get Kasumi at all. But those are the moments that she finds herself loving her girlfriend the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was so fun to write and I really need to write more KasuAri sometime soon as I love them so much. If you have a moment, please leave some feedback in the comments. I always want to improve so it's great to know what I'm doing right and wrong.


End file.
